Our Future
by Fanatic1234
Summary: A oneshot set directly after the movie's ending; Judy questions her future on the force. WildeHopps week!


**Hello Zootopia community! I'm Fanatic1234! I'm not new to the Fanfiction site, but I am new to the Zootopia/Zootropolis community, and I'm such a huge fan of the movie and all the fanfics I've read about it so far! Just so you know, I'm from England, and Zootopia is known as Zootropolis over here, but I'm gonna go with Zootopia, as that's what most of you know it as. So if I ever say Zootropolis you now know what I mean! This has been uploaded for WildeHopps week, and since its day 7 I've decided to opt for the prompt our future. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Judy Hopps sat at her desk in her shared office, bored out of her mind. She and Nick had just busted Flash for speeding in Savannah Central, and she was supposed to be writing a report once Chief Bogo came in to tell her the disciplinary action taken. Nick had taken an early lunch and she had nothing to do in the meantime. It had been like this since she and Nick had cracked the missing mammals case; there had been nothing exciting in Zootopia, not that this was a bad thing, as that meant that no major crimes were taking place, but Judy still wished that something would come up. Suddenly the door burst open, as Nick returned from his lunch break.

"Hey Carrots." He greeted, taking a seat at his desk.

"Hey." Judy sighed.

"Well, I thought only the horses around here had long faces." Nick said, noticing Judy's expression. Judy rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Okay seriously, what's up?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bored." Judy answered.

"Well, you should've taken an early lunch like me." Nick said.

"You know I couldn't, Chief Bogo needs to see me." Judy reminded him.

"He still not been?" Nick frowned.

"Nope. He better get here in the next ten minutes, otherwise it'll run into my lunch, and I'm starving." Judy complained.

"That reminds me, I bought you back a doughnut." Nick said.

"Really?" Judy questioned, her face lighting up.

"Yeah. But I got hungry on the way back and ate it." Nick shrugged. Judy rolled her eyes again.

"How did you get hungry on the way back after eating your lunch?" She asked.

"Are you judging me?" Nick said, pretending to sound hurt. Judy didn't get a chance to answer, as there was a knock on the door. Judy opened it revealing Chief Bogo.

"Hopps. Wilde. The perpetrator for the speeding case has been given a $200 fine." Bogo informed Judy. "And I'd like the report by the end of the day."

"Of course." Judy said, before Bogo left.

"Well, I guess I'll just take my lunch ten minutes early and get straight on with that when I get back. See ya later!" Judy said, leaving Nick alone in the office.

* * *

Two hours later, after an hour of writing the crime report, Judy was back to being bored. Judy could tell Nick was bored too,mad he sat tapping a pencil on the table, irritating her.

"Could you please stop that?" Judy asked.

"Why are bunnies so intolerable?" Nick asked himself.

"Hey!" Judy exclaimed. Nick smirked.

"I'm sorry I snapped, but I've been working on this report for over an hour, on a speeding case might I add, and I'm so bored." Judy explained.

"Do you want me to take over?" Nick asked.

"Thank you, you have no idea how..."

"Just kidding." Nick said. Judy shot a glare at him, before there was a knock on their door. Judy answered it to reveal Chief Bogo.

"Hopps, Wilde. There've been reports of suspicious activity in Tundratown. Go check it out." Bogo demanded.

"Of course sir, I haven't quite finished shed your report yet but I'll do it as soon as we get back." Judy said, getting up to leave.

"Oh. Well in that case, Wilde, you go with McHorn, Hopps, you stay here and get that report done." Bogo said, before leaving. Judy was left looking shocked.

"Guess I'll see you later, Fluff." Nick said, before leaving the office.

* * *

Nick returned a couple hours later. Turned out the suspicious activity in Tundratown was that two polar bears had broken into Tundratown Limo Service and were attempting to steal a limo.

"Well, that's two thieves busted. Turns out those two polar bears were in here only a couple months ago for attempted breaking and entering but got let off with a warning. Not so lucky this time!" Nick told Judy, who was sat in the office, paws pressed against her cheeks, in boredom.

"Good for you. Meanwhile, I finished the report about twenty minutes after you left, and Bogo told me to sit and answer calls. Only problem is we didn't _get_ any calls!" Judy explained.

"Sorry I had to go without you Carrots, but Bogo's orders." Nick said.

"Eh, I don't care." Judy shrugged.

"Bunnies suck at lying, you realise." Nick said. Judy turned to face him.

"I just didn't think it would be like this." Judy told Nick.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I thought it would be more exciting than catching speeding sloths."

"Huh, I did not spot the irony before." Nick said thoughtfully.

"And writing crime reports on speeding sloths, which isn't as exciting as writing a crime report on how you caught 14 mission mammals. And sitting for nearly two hours waiting for the phone to ring." Judy said. "Being a cop has been my dream since I was a kid. But I...I just didn't picture today being a day on the force."

"Well, every now and then mammals have gotta be on the right side of the law. I mean we can't do illegal things all the time, right?" Nick reminded Judy.

"I guess." Judy said.

"Right. So today kinda sucked. But tomorrow's a new day. And trust me some mammals can't go forty eight hours without doing something illegal, especially those weasels." Nick said. "And plus, we're both fairly new around here. Things are gonna get more exciting for us."

"I guess, you may...be kinda...right. But I'll probably never admit that again so enjoy it while it lasts." Judy said.

"No worries." Nick smirked, holding up Judy's carrot recording pen and playing back what she'd just said.

"How did you gat ahold of that?" Judy asked suspiciously.

"Foxes are labelled as sly for a reason." Nick reminded her. "Now you'll get this back when stop being such a downer. And you gotta buy me lunch tomorrow."

"What, no! Why would I..." But Judy was interrupted by Nick playing the recording again. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine." She agreed miserably.

"Oh, and you gotta admit I'm right again, but with less stuttering this time." Nick added, holding the pen up again.

"Okay _that's_ crossing the line." Judy argued.

"No it's not. And if you don't want the whole force to hear this I would say it." Nick told Judy.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Judy frowned.

"A little, now go on." Nick prompted. Judy sighed.

"You're right, the future on the force is gonna be great, and exciting, and..."

"Okay that's enough, you're getting a little too deep now." Nick said cutting her off. "Now, if I'm correct, we both end at 6, so should we head out?" Nick asked. Judy rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Sure."


End file.
